1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and method for controlling a display of a multi window, and more particularly, to a terminal and method for controlling a display of a multi window, in which a display of a multi window executing an always-on-top (AOT) function is automatically disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi window used in a mobile device is a function of a user interface which not only displays various task states but also allows a user to actually click an item and execute several tasks while shifting from one task to another task. A user may execute different tasks at several windows, move any window, change a size of a window, or makes a window overlap with non-mini window.
In particular, an always-on-top (AOT) function gives a view which is always placed on the top regardless of windows for other programs or applications. The AOT function is useful when a multi window function is employed since a program window desired by a user is always kept on the top.
However, if the AOT function is used, a window of a program to which the AOT function is set is always provided at a designated location regardless of programs which are being executed or to be newly executed. Therefore, a program which is being executed or to be executed may not be currently used by the user, and in this case, the user should rearrange the screen of the program to which the AOT function is set to an available location.
For example, if a user executes a window for writing a message while executing a program to which the AOT function is set, the window of the program to which the AOT function is set may be displayed to overlap with an input method editor (IME) for inputting text. In this case, the user should move the window of the program to which the AOT function is set in order to write a message.
As another example, when a user executes a web browser for web surfing while executing a program to which the AOT function is set, the window of the program to which the AOT function is set may be displayed on an input field in which a touch input should be input, which may cause inconvenience.
As described above, an AOT function generates a window without considering the location of another program or application and a location requiring user input. Therefore, in order to use a multi window function, a user needs to manually change the location or size of a window of a program to which the AOT function is set.